Krogan
Krogan is an antagonist that is introduced in the Dragons: Race to the Edge episode "Last Auction Heroes" and features prominently in Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5. Biography Early Life Following Drago's attack on a meeting of Chiefs on prior to the events of How to Train Your Dragon 2, Stoick sees a man resembling Krogan from afar leaving destruction behind. Only Stoick survived this encounter. He sees Drago Bludvist and his accomplice leaving on their Rumblehorns (as seen in a flashback in "The Wings of War, Part 1"). Participating in the Dragon Auction In "Last Auction Heroes", Krogan is sent to buy dragons from the Dragon Hunters's Chieftain Viggo Grimborn's Dragon Auction. He came very close to buying Hiccup's Night Fury, Toothless, even handing Viggo a pouch of gold. However, he took back his gold and walked away in disgust without the Night Fury when Berk's dragon riders, along with Gobber, caused a panic by freeing the auction's dragons. Hunting the Bounty Krogan appears again in "Midnight Scrum", where he knocks out Throk with a blow dart after a difficult fight and captures Hiccup in an attempt to get the bounty placed on him by Viggo Grimborn. But upon bringing Hiccup to Ryker Grimborn on an island, he is betrayed and ambushed by several Dragon Hunters, whom he manages to defeat. Later, Krogan attacks Hiccup, who had escaped during the ambush, stating that he would take him to Viggo himself to get the bounty. During their fight, Hiccup removes his mask and recognizes him as the same man who attempted to buy Toothless at Viggo's Dragon Auction, much to Hiccup's anger. Eventually, they both end up hanging off the end of a cliff, and Krogan grabs onto Hiccup's prosthetic leg and begs Hiccup to pull him up. However, much to his shock, Hiccup, still angry at him for attempting to buy Toothless, instead unties his prosthetic leg and sends Krogan, and the prosthetic, falling to his apparent death. However, after the Dragon Riders rescue Hiccup, Ryker attempts to throw a dagger at him, only for Krogan, who is revealed to have survived his fall, to throw Hiccup's prosthetic leg, hitting Ryker in the head and knocking him out. Choosing not to hassle with Hiccup and the Riders further, Krogan snickers, leaps from the edge of the same cliff, and escapes without a trace. Fighting the Dragon Riders Following the apparent demise of Viggo Grimborn, Krogan took over the Dragon Hunters. With them, he was able to capture the Death Song and force it to capture other dragons, in the first Season 5 episode, "Living on the Edge". Krogan then discovered and recruited Viggo to assist him in quest. Krogan also arranged for several men to kidnap Alvin the Treacherous to acquire fish in "Return of Thor Bonecrusher". Physical Appearance Krogan has dark, olive toned skin, black hair and goatee. He's rather thin for a Viking, but has a muscular upper body. He's usually partially hiding his face in the hood of his cloak and mask. Krogan also wears a dark green tunic with a red snakeskin-like shirt with light red outline to make it resemble more like a chest plate, silver bracers on his arms, light tan pants with a belt buckle of Drago's brand insignia, and silvery blue boots. Personality Krogan is very quiet, and seems to prefer observing than joining in the commotion. Most of his actions are overly dramatized, suggesting he's well disciplined and might have a gift for performing. Although an antagonist, he also seems to be honest, and expects others to be so as well. Krogan was without mercy as he would kill a hunter for questioning his techniques, as evidenced in "Living on the Edge". Abilities, Skills and Talents * Agility: Krogan can make high leaps to attack and evade enemy attack. * Combat: Krogan is a highly skilled combatant, able to use his axe and fists to fight and defeat Throk and multiple Dragon Hunters. He also uses a long chain to capture and restrain Hiccup. * Stealth: Krogan is able to escape the Dragon Riders unnoticed. * Dragon Training & Riding: Krogan, as leader of the Dragon Flyers, was able surpass his fellow flyers in flying skill on his Singetail in "The Wings of War, Part 2". Trivia *Krogan is the first of Hiccup's human enemies that he attempted to kill on purpose. **He is also the first character in the TV series to work for a villain introduced in the films, Drago Bludvist. *Before his name was revealed, many fans believed that he was Eret's father due to the similarities between them. **It was also theorized that he was Oswald the Agreeable, Dagur and Heather's father, before his true fate was revealed. *The mark on his belt buckle and the shape of his pin identifies him as a member of Drago's army, as it is one of the dragon weapon marks that are seen on some of the sails of Drago's armada. Gallery A person from Drago's army.png|Krogan in battle Masked.jpg|Krogan masked Midnight Scrum.jpg|Krogan's face Krogan.png|Krogan with hood KH.jpg|Krogan with Hiccup A person from Drago's army (2).jpg Krogan, Snotlout.jpg 348a22ceb8799f7ee8d14fb5387fd5bb.jpg KROGAN AND ....png LivingOnTheEdge-KrogansDSIsland5.PNG|In "Living on the Edge" krogan singetail.png|Krogan and his Singetail krogan singetail2.png krogan singetail3.png krogan singetail4.png krogan singetail5.png krogan singetail6.png Site Navigation Category:How to Train Your Dragon (TV Series) Characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:Humans Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists